


Wish on a Shooting Star

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [180]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Pre-Series, Stars, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can rain tomorrow all it wants, but tonight is ours, and I don't want it to be ruined."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish on a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 July 2016  
> Word Count: 905  
> Prompt: 6. things you said under the stars and in the grass  
> Summary: "It can rain tomorrow all it wants, but tonight is ours, and I don't want it to be ruined."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not even sure what the backstory is for John and Margot Lyons, but I don't care. This is my headcanon. I think he did love her and the boys at one point, and his avarice slowly consumed him until that's all that mattered. So have a sweet, possibly even shmoopy little story for them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It's a beautiful night, John," she says with a soft smile, and squeezes his hand.

"I'm glad the rain held off," he replies and kisses her knuckles. His smile grows as he sees the moonlight glinting in her eyes. "It can rain tomorrow all it wants, but tonight is ours, and I don't want it to be ruined."

She giggles then, shifting to settle against his side, her head on his shoulder. "We haven't had a proper moonlight picnic in quite some time. I was beginning to think you didn't like my cooking any longer."

"That could never happen, Margot. You have the best food I've ever tasted, possibly even better than my mother's."

She leans back then, batting at his chest lightly. "Don't you lie to me, John Lyons. I know how much you love your mother's cooking. She's taught me several things that even my mother and grandmother didn't know." A smirk tugs at her lips. "It's nice to be able to make something and impress the cooks in the family."

John pulls her back against his side with a kiss to her temple, then glances up at the sky. "Look, Margot, a shooting star." He points where it is, feels her stiffen in surprise, then relax into him. "Make a wish."

Margot closes her eyes and makes a wish that she wants more than anything in her life. She's made the same wish for the last two years, no matter what the situation. She crosses her fingers as she makes her wish, pouring everything in her into it. When she opens her eyes again, she happens to catch a second falling star, so makes her wish again, just to be safe.

"The stars are active tonight, aren't they?" John asks, rubbing her arm with a gentle hand.

"It's like they want to tell us something. Or maybe show us something important." Margot laughs suddenly and squirms. "You're tickling me, John!"

He grins and continues to tickle her. "If it makes you laugh like that, I'll do it forever. I love the sound of your laughter." After a moment or two, he stops and his gaze softens as he looks at her. "Marry me, Margot."

"What?" Margot stares at him, not sure she's ready to believe what he's just asked her.

"You heard me," he says. "You know how much I care about you, how much I _love_ you. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I went to talk to your father a week ago to ask his permission."

"You did?"

"It took some persuasion on my part, promises that I intend to keep, but he finally gave me his blessing. I've been trying to find the right time to ask you, and I thought tonight would be perfect."

Margot tilts her head to the side, studying his face for a long moment. "Why would tonight be so special? Is it the falling stars? You can't predict those, John Lyons."

"No, but I can remember the anniversary of the first time I saw you from across the way. You were working at the church's lemonade booth at the festivities in the park. I'd somehow forgotten that we grew up in this town, what with you being a couple of years younger than me."

"That was…" Margot suddenly giggles again. "That was five years ago! I remember that you came up and bought five dollars' worth of lemonade on the spot, then sat at one of the nearby tables to drink it all. I felt you staring at me the whole time, too. And when you finished, you got back in line and bought another five dollars' worth. How much money did you end up spending on lemonade that day?"

Now it's John's turn to look sheepish. "I spent everything I had in my wallet. I think it was at least thirty dollars. I had such a stomach ache that night and the next day, but it was worth it to see you and talk to you like I did."

"Ask me again," she says softly.

With a grin, John nods. "Margot, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of our lives together?" He fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal a gold band with a small diamond in the center. "I know it's not much, but it's what I could afford until my trust fund kicks in. Then I'll get you the biggest--"

"I don't need big and fancy, John Lyons, and you know it." Margot reaches out carefully to touch the ring. "I-- Will you put it on me?"

"But you haven't answered my question yet, my dear." There's humor in his tone, twinkling in his eyes.

She swats at his arm playfully again, a blush darkening her cheeks. "You know I'll marry you, John. Would I ask you to put it on me if I was going to say no?"

John chuckles and takes the ring from its box, then carefully slips it on her finger. Once it's settled on her hand, he presses a kiss to her knuckles. She squeezes his hand to get his attention, then cups his cheek with her free hand and brushes her lips against his. She kisses him again before resting her forehead against his.

"My wish came true," she whispers.

"What wish?"

"To become your wife."


End file.
